


L'amore all'improvviso

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: A Hobbiville [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sembra che tutto il villaggio di Hobbiville sia in pensiero per Belladonna Chubb-Baggins che, tra le sue amiche, è l'unica a non avere il fidanzato. Mentre Rosie scopre di aspettare un figlio da Sam e Pipino e Diamante si sono sposati, anche Gandalf e Bilbo si preoccupano per la solitudine di Belladonna e insieme architettano un piano: faranno in modo che i Nani, in nome dell'antica amicizia con Bilbo, vengano in visita a Hobbiville! Chissà che, tra loro, non ci sia qualcuno che potrà conquistare il cuore dell'esigentissima Hobbit?<br/>Questa minific è il seguito di "Il matrimonio di Rosie e Sam".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

L’amore all’improvviso

Erano passati quattro mesi dal matrimonio di Rosie Cotton e Samwise Gamgee e i due novelli sposini vivevano lieti a casa Baggins insieme a Frodo. Merry e Rubina continuavano a litigare furiosamente per poi riappacificarsi dopo pochi minuti e si volevano un bene pazzesco. La nuova coppia formata da Pipino e Diamante procedeva a gonfie vele e, addirittura, lo scapestrato Tuc pareva intenzionato a seguire al più presto l’esempio di Sam, con grande scandalo di Merry che non si capacitava di come il cugino potesse desiderare di mettersi il cappio al collo così giovane!

Belladonna Chubb-Baggins, invece, era rimasta sola. La Hobbit continuava a dichiarare di non essere affatto dispiaciuta che Pipino si fosse fidanzato con Diamante e di non essere più innamorata di lui. Ripeteva che si erano lasciati di comune accordo, dopo aver capito di volersi bene solo come amici.

Sì, però adesso Pipino aveva una nuova fidanzata, mentre Bel era sola e, in realtà, vedeva molto meno spesso le amiche di sempre, Rosie e Ruby, impegnate con le loro dolci metà.

Gandalf si sentiva un po’ in colpa per l’accaduto perché, in fin dei conti, era stato durante un pomeriggio a casa sua che Pipino e Belladonna si erano lasciati. Certo, Pipino aveva già conosciuto Diamante e, ad ogni modo, le cose con Belladonna non andavano più bene da un po’ di tempo; era proprio per quello che lo Stregone aveva organizzato un tè a casa sua per spingere le coppie in crisi a parlarsi e riconciliarsi. Ma, mentre Meriadoc e Rubina si erano spiegati e avevano fatto pace, Bel e Pipino avevano capito di non essere più innamorati e si erano lasciati. Ovviamente tutto questo non poteva essere colpa di Gandalf, ma lui non riusciva a fare a meno di sentirsi, almeno in parte, responsabile.

Ci pensava soprattutto quando vedeva Bel passeggiare silenziosa e solitaria per i sentieri e i boschetti della ridente cittadina di Hobbiville. A un certo punto lo Stregone aveva perfino progettato di organizzare qualcosa per far fidanzare Belladonna con Frodo, anche lui solo e spesso sofferente per la ferita ricevuta durante la missione di Portatore dell’Anello. Dopo aver accarezzato questa idea per qualche giorno, però, si era dato del vecchio sciocco da solo: Bel e Frodo erano cugini, si volevano bene come fratello e sorella e la cosa sarebbe finita in una bolla di sapone, proprio come la storia con Pipino e per lo stesso motivo. Inoltre Gandalf sapeva che, entro pochi anni, Frodo avrebbe dovuto lasciare per sempre la Contea per recarsi ai Rifugi Oscuri. Non poteva certo fidanzarsi con qualcuna per poi abbandonarla!

Così Gandalf continuava a preoccuparsi per Belladonna, soprattutto perché la Hobbit non voleva ammettere di sentirsi sola e, davanti a tutti, continuava a mostrarsi serena e tranquilla.

Un pomeriggio lo Stregone la incontrò nel boschetto dalle parti di casa Baggins: Belladonna era seduta sotto un albero con un libro in mano ma, invece di leggere, aveva lo sguardo perso in un punto lontano e trasalì quando lui la salutò.

“Buonasera, Belladonna Chubb-Baggins” le disse. “Cosa stai leggendo di tanto appassionante?”

“Oh, Gandalf, sei tu? Mi hai spaventata, dovevo essermi persa nei miei pensieri” rispose la Hobbit con un sorriso che allo Stregone parve forzato. “E’ un libro che mi ha prestato Frodo, il diario scritto dal signor Bilbo. Mi erano venute in mente tutte le cose straordinarie che deve aver visto e anche quelle che hanno vissuto Frodo e gli altri, sebbene non ne parlino molto. Mi chiedevo come fosse… intendo, vedere un po’ di mondo. Ma che sciocca sono, so bene che mi sentirei morire di nostalgia appena attraversato il confine di Hobbiville! Eppure a volte mi domando se non sto buttando via la mia vita e… e ora penserai che sono una pazza a farmi tanti problemi, come al solito parlo troppo e senza collegare prima il cervello!”

Belladonna rise e arrossì, come vergognandosi delle proprie fantasie.

Fu allora che Gandalf ebbe un’illuminazione.

“Hai detto delle cose importantissime, invece!” esclamò, con una strana luce negli occhi. “Senti, io devo partire stasera e non so quanto tempo starò via, ma tu aspettati delle belle sorprese nei prossimi giorni.”

“Devi partire? Ma… dove vai? Frodo lo sa? Che cosa devo dirgli? Gandalf, Gandalf!” chiese Belladonna, stupita, ma lo Stregone si era già allontanato in fretta, soddisfatto per aver trovato qualcosa che avrebbe sicuramente aiutato la Hobbit a distrarsi dalla solitudine e dalla malinconia.

 

Una settimana dopo, Belladonna stava tornando a casa da scuola ed era un po’ stanca: quel giorno i piccoli Hobbit erano stati particolarmente irrequieti, forse sentivano la primavera.

“Bel, Bel, finalmente sei arrivata!” si sentì chiamare.

Erano Rosie e Ruby, le sue amiche del cuore, che le stavano correndo incontro, affannate e felici.

“Devi venire subito con noi a casa Baggins” cominciò Rosie.

“Gandalf è tornato e ha portato con sé qualcuno che devi assolutamente conoscere!” continuò, emozionatissima, Rubina, prendendo l’amica per mano e cominciando a tirarla.

“Qualcuno che devo conoscere? Ma…” cercò di protestare Belladonna. Se non avessero parlato di Gandalf, la Hobbit avrebbe pensato che le amiche le avessero organizzato un appuntamento al buio. Non era la prima volta che Rosie e Ruby tentavano di farla fidanzare con qualcuno, anche loro preoccupate per la fine della sua storia con Pipino. Quegli incontri, comunque, erano stati sempre delle delusioni e Belladonna aveva parlato chiaro e tondo alle amiche: non dovevano provarci più, lei stava benissimo così e si sarebbe fidanzata se e quando avesse trovato la persona giusta.

Però, se anche Gandalf era coinvolto, non poteva trattarsi di una cosa del genere!

Riluttante, Bel seguì le amiche fino a casa Baggins, dove sembrava esserci una sorta di festicciola in corso.

“Ecco, Bel, vieni, vieni a conoscere questa persona!” cinguettarono Rosie e Ruby in coro.

Nel salottino della graziosa casetta, circondato da Frodo, Sam, Merry e Pipino, seduto su una poltrona con una coperta sulle gambe, stava un Hobbit anziano dall’aria fragile e stanca. Gandalf lo guardava soddisfatto e Belladonna si sentì morire. Altro che appuntamento al buio! Rosie e Rubina dovevano crederla davvero disperata per volerle presentare un Hobbit che, ad essere ottimisti, poteva avere come minimo centovent’anni!

Bel non voleva essere scortese con quel povero vecchietto, ma avrebbe volentieri fatto a pezzetti le sue care amiche.

“Io… dovrei conoscere questo signore?” chiese la Hobbit, titubante.

“Tu non sai nemmeno chi è, vero, Bel?” le disse Frodo, col volto illuminato dalla gioia.

Anche tu, Frodo, amico mio?avrebbe voluto dire Belladonna. Ma cos’era, una congiura? Volevano proprio farla fidanzare con un Hobbit che sarebbe potuto essere suo nonno?

“Cara Belladonna, ho l’onore di presentarti il nostro eroe locale, l’Hobbit più conosciuto dell’intera Contea, niente di meno che Bilbo Baggins!” annunciò Gandalf.

“Bilbo Bag…” mormorò Belladonna, attonita. “Il Bilbo Baggins del diario? Tuo zio, Frodo? Ma non era a…”

“Sì, si trovava a Gran Burrone presso Sire Elrond, ma Gandalf è andato a prenderlo perché ha pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere conoscerlo di persona. E anch’io sono molto felice di riaverlo qui con me!” esclamò Frodo, guardando lo zio con infinito affetto.

In realtà, Bilbo era un lontano zio anche di Belladonna, ma lei non lo aveva mai conosciuto perché era venuta a vivere a Hobbiville solo recentemente, prima abitava con i genitori a Pietraforata, capoluogo della Contea.

Sebbene le restasse un vago e fastidioso sospetto che l’idea di tutti fosse quella di farla fidanzare con Bilbo, la curiosità prese il sopravvento in lei e, timidamente, si avvicinò al vecchietto dall’espressione bonaria e simpatica.

“Lei è… veramente il signor Baggins? Il signor Bilbo Baggins che ha vissuto tante avventure e che ha scritto il diario che mi ha prestato Frodo?” chiese Bel, con voce tremante per l’emozione.

“Sono io, anche se forse non è così che mi immaginavi. Ma ormai sono vecchio e credevo che non sarei più tornato a Hobbiville” rispose lui con un sorriso. “Ma siamo parenti, no? Puoi chiamarmi Bilbo, come fanno gli altri. Mi hanno detto che sei una mia nipote, Belladonna Chubb-Baggins, ma io…”

“Non la conosci, zio” gli venne in aiuto Frodo. “Lei viveva a Pietraforata quando tu abitavi qui e si è trasferita solo un anno e mezzo fa, più o meno.”

“Pietraforata? Allora sarai stata al Museo! Hai visto l’armatura che mi hanno regalato i Nani… quando? Più di sessant’anni fa, ormai, forse anche settanta…”

“Oh, sì, sì, certo che l’ho vista e ho letto tutto il diario, signor Bagg… ehm… Bilbo!” esclamò Bel con impeto. “Avrei tante, tantissime cose da chiederle, però ora… sarà stanco, no? Mi dispiace, ho esagerato.”

Gandalf sorrise. Il suo piano sembrava funzionare e Belladonna aveva perso ogni traccia di malinconia. Anche Frodo sembrava rigenerato dalla compagnia dello zio.

“Bilbo adesso deve riposare, è vero, ha fatto un lungo viaggio ed è molto stanco” spiegò lo Stregone. “Ma nei prossimi giorni sarà qui e tu potrai venirlo a trovare e farti raccontare quello che desideri sapere. Non è vero, mio vecchio amico?”

“Certamente” rispose Bilbo, che, sebbene ormai anziano e stanco, adorava ancora parlare delle sue avventure a chiunque volesse ascoltarlo. “Sarò felice di conoscere questa nipotina che non mi aspettavo. Spero di non fare troppa confusione, sai, è passato molto tempo. E tu mi ricordi… qualcuno… aspetta, ma dove ti ho già vista?”

“Non puoi averla vista, zio Bilbo, te l’ho detto, Belladonna non abitava qui” disse Frodo. “Non preoccuparti, adesso riposati e, appena ti sentirai meglio, voi due imparerete a conoscervi.”

“Belladonna…” mormorò Bilbo, guardando fisso la Hobbit. “Hai il nome di mia madre, ma non è lei che mi ricordi. Beh, mi verrà in mente, prima o poi. Adesso devo davvero farmi un sonnellino.”

Gandalf condusse Bel fuori da casa Baggins, una Bel arrossata e felice come non vedeva da tempo.

“Gandalf, io… grazie!” riuscì a dire lei, in preda all’emozione. “Mi hai vista leggere il diario del signor Baggins e hai pensato che mi avrebbe fatto piacere conoscerlo. E’ stato un pensiero davvero carino, ti ringrazio di cuore!”

Belladonna si allontanò di corsa col cuore che le batteva a mille, mentre Gandalf rimaneva al cancelletto di casa Baggins con un sorriso enigmatico sul viso.

“Non è finita qui, cara Bel, altre grandi sorprese ti attendono nei giorni che verranno…” mormorò tra sé.

 

Belladonna cominciò a fare regolarmente visita a Bilbo e di questo tutti furono felici, in particolare il vecchio Hobbit che poteva così raccontare di nuovo le sue avventure (e abbellirle ogni volta un tantino di più) per un nuovo pubblico entusiasta e interessatissimo. Per Bel ascoltare Bilbo era come entrare in un altro mondo e questo le aveva ridonato tanta allegria e vivacità da spingerla a portare anche a scuola, ai suoi piccoli allievi, quello che ascoltava, divertendosi lei per prima a ripetere, drammatizzandolo e recitandolo, tutto ciò che Bilbo le aveva detto, con grande gioia degli alunni.

“Bilbo, stamattina ho raccontato ai miei scolari la tua avventura con i Troll e loro si sono divertiti da impazzire” diceva poi la Hobbit al suo nuovo amico. “Hanno riso tanto, soprattutto quando mi sono messa a interpretare tutte le parti, con te che spiegavi ai Troll che i Nani erano infetti e questi che non capivano e protestavano perché non volevano essere offesi! Non ci eravamo mai divertiti così a scuola!”

Bilbo sorrideva soddisfatto a queste notizie, poi di nuovo guardava più attentamente la nipote e restava pensieroso.

“Eppure tu mi ricordi qualcuno, sì…” mormorava.

“Beh, visto che hai passato gli ultimi anni a GranBurrone spero di ricordarti qualche bella e affascinante Elfa” scherzava Belladonna, che sembrava proprio tornata quella di un tempo.

“Mi spiace deluderti, ma non è agli Elfi che pensavo. Eppure… no, accidenti, proprio mi sfugge!”

Dopo una decina di giorni, però, Rosie e Ruby cominciarono a manifestare una certa perplessità di fronte a questo nuovo hobby della loro amica e se ne lamentarono con Gandalf.

“Va bene, Belladonna sembra serena e contenta, ma ti pare normale che passi ogni momento libero con un Hobbit di centovent’anni?” disse Rubina.

“Io sono contenta di vederla ridere e divertirsi, ma è ancora giovane e non può seppellirsi in casa Baggins” aggiunse Rosie. “Così non troverà mai qualcuno di cui innamorarsi!”

“Magari si è innamorata proprio di Bilbo” scherzò lo Stregone. Poi, vedendo impallidire le due Hobbit, si affrettò a rassicurarle “Era solo una battuta, non prendetevela così. Ricordate, questa è solo la prima parte del mio piano e il bello deve ancora venire.”

“Ma il tuo piano prevede che Belladonna ritrovi l’amore?” si informò Rosie che, da quando era sposata, sembrava volesse creare nuove coppie ovunque.

“Il mio piano prevede che Belladonna sia felice e segua il suo cuore, qualunque cosa questo voglia dire per lei. Potrebbe decidere di viaggiare, come fece Bilbo a suo tempo, o magari, chissà?” rispose enigmatico lo Stregone.

Rosie e Ruby però non si accontentavano di queste vaghe risposte.

“Hai detto a qualcuno del tuo piano? Potrei chiedere a Sam, forse lui non lo sa, ma potrebbe averne parlato con Frodo…” disse pensierosa Rosie.

“Merry ne sa qualcosa?” domandò invece Rubina.

“Nemmeno per sogno! Non racconterei qualcosa a Meriadoc o Peregrino a meno che non volessi vederlo pubblicato sui manifesti di tutta Hobbiville” replicò scandalizzato Gandalf. “Non ne ho parlato neanche con Frodo.”

“Allora lo saprà Bilbo!” tentò Ruby, che non stava nella pelle per la curiosità.

“Non lo sa nemmeno lui. A dire la verità, dovrebbe essere una piacevole sorpresa anche per lui” concluse Gandalf, lasciando ancora più insoddisfatte le due Hobbit.

 

I risultati del piano di Gandalf non si fecero attendere molto e, due settimane dopo, tutta Hobbiville non poté fare a meno di accorgersene.

Belladonna aveva trascorso la mattina a scuola e stava rassettando la casa, cercando di sbrigarsi per poter andare a trovare Bilbo il prima possibile, quando… qualcuno bussò alla sua porta.

“Ecco, proprio adesso che ho da fare…” si lamentò la Hobbit, andando ad aprire di malavoglia. Guardò appena il visitatore sconosciuto, tanto andava di fretta; non si accorse nemmeno che era un Nano dalla lunghissima barba bianca e riccamente vestito.

“Buongiorno, mi scusi tanto, sa, ma non compro niente, qualsiasi cosa lei abbia da vendermi” disse, pensando solo a richiudere la porta il prima possibile. “Perciò arrivederci e…”

“Ma io non voglio venderle nulla, signorina” rispose il Nano, piuttosto sconcertato. Poi s’inchinò, come d’abitudine “Sono Glòin, al suo servizio!”

Allora fu la volta di Bel di restare interdetta. Fece un passo indietro, inciampò e cadde maldestramente seduta per terra.

“Glo…Glo chi? Questo è uno scherzo, vero? Chi è che mi prende in giro? Merry, Pipino, siete voi? Guardate che questa volta non la passate liscia!”

Glòin, perché proprio di lui si trattava, si avvicinò alla Hobbit e, molto cavallerescamente, la prese per una mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi.

“Non conosco questi Merry e Pipino di cui mi parla, sebbene forse mio figlio Gimli abbia avuto a che fare con loro…” disse il Nano. “Ma non ha importanza. Volevo solo un’informazione: sa dirmi dov’è la casa del signor Baggins? Purtroppo sono passati tanti anni e la mia memoria non è più quella di una volta.”

Belladonna pareva colpita da un fulmine.

“Lei… lei si chiama davvero Glòin e sta cercando la casa del signor Baggins?” balbettò. “Non vorrà farmi credere che lei è quel Glòin che ha partecipato alla riconquista di Erebor con Bilbo Baggins? Ma lei è… un Nano vero?”

“Signorina, mi perdoni, ma non ho tanto tempo da perdere” replicò il Nano, che cominciava a spazientirsi. “Non so chi abbia messo in giro la voce che esistono Nani falsi, ma le assicuro che io sono vero, verissimo, e sono veramente il Glòin che dice lei. Anzi, mi sembra molto ben informata sull’argomento, per cui spero che saprà indicarmi in fretta la casa di Bilbo Baggins. Questo è il guaio dei giovani d’oggi, non hanno mai pazienza e rispetto per gli anziani… Se solo Gròr e Nàr mi avessero aspettato saremmo già a casa Baggins, invece sono rimasto con due amici che ne sanno quanto me e ci siamo persi.”

Belladonna divenne prima bianca come un cencio, poi rossa come un peperone. Se quello era davvero chi diceva di essere…

“Mi scusi tanto, signor Glòin, ma di questi tempi non si sa mai chi può bussare alla tua porta e una povera ragazza sola deve essere prudente. Ma se vuole andare a casa Baggins non c’è alcun problema, l’accompagno io! Stavo giusto per andarci…” si offrì Bel, parlando in fretta e sperando di rimediare.

“Lei è molto gentile, signorina, accetto volentieri e…” il Nano si voltò un attimo verso il sentiero e, vedendo passare altri due Nani, li richiamò a gran voce “Dwalin, Borin, aspettatemi! Ho trovato una bella signorina che ci accompagnerà subito a casa di Bilbo!”

“Oh, meno male!” esclamò Dwalin.

“Una bella signorina? Allora siamo doppiamente fortunati!” commentò Borin con un sorriso.

“Per carità, sono io ad essere fortunata a poter fare un favore a dei Nani importanti come voi, per me è un onore, so tutto della vostra storia e… Ah, ecco, mi chiamo Belladonna Chubb-Baggins!” disse la Hobbit, ricordandosi di non essersi nemmeno presentata. Chiuse velocemente la porta e uscì, pronta a scortare in pompa magna i tre Nani a casa di Bilbo, e pazienza per le faccende di casa!

“Un’altra Baggins, allora… Sei parente di Bilbo? Scusa se ti do del tu, ma rispetto a noi sei proprio una ragazzina” chiese Glòin mentre camminavano verso la casa dell’amico.

“O forse vi chiamate tutti Baggins, qui?” insinuò Borin.

“Sono una nipote di Bilbo e quindi per metà una Baggins, ma voi chiamatemi pure Belladonna, o Bel, o come preferite…”

Gli altri abitanti della Contea guardavano in modo strano quella Hobbit che, tutta impettita e fiera, guidava tre Nani verso casa Baggins, attraversando i vialetti e i sentieri del villaggio; alcuni scuotevano il capo in segno di disprezzo, ma lei non se ne accorgeva neanche, tanto era felice di quell’incontro inaspettato. Chissà, forse da questo sarebbe scaturita anche per lei una bella avventura!


	2. Capitolo secondo

Quella mattina era cominciata veramente male per Rosie, nonostante le sue più gioiose previsioni. Infatti, da pochi giorni aveva scoperto di aspettare un figlio e non vedeva l’ora di essere da sola con Sam per dirglielo. Immaginava già la sua sorpresa e la sua gioia… eh, già, ma come poteva comunicare una notizia così bella e importante al marito se non erano mai soli? Frodo era sempre lì per casa, del resto ci viveva ed era stato tanto gentile da ospitarli… ma ora si era aggiunto anche Bilbo e, di conseguenza, Gandalf era sempre nei paraggi. Per non parlare di Belladonna che, per carità, era la sua più cara amica, ma che invece di ascoltare lei e i suoi progetti per il futuro passava ore a bersi le storie di Bilbo. Insomma, Rosie cominciava a sentirsi lievemente innervosita.

Immaginatevi voi quale fu la sua reazione quando, quella mattina, qualcuno iniziò a bussare alla porta.

“Chi altri c’è, adesso?” sospirò sconsolata. Sam era andato al lavoro, Frodo era in compagnia dello zio e Gandalf, per una volta, si teneva fuori dai piedi. Forse era Belladonna? No, non era possibile, a quell’ora era a far lezione ai suoi scolaretti. Rosie aprì la porta e per poco non urlò trovandosi di fronte tre Nani, due di loro piuttosto anziani con lunghe barbe bianche e uno un po’ più giovane, con capelli e barba nerissimi e occhi azzurri e gelidi.

“Voi chi siete? Cosa volete?” esclamò, sconvolta. Il suo primo istinto fu di chiuder loro la porta in faccia, poi pensò che forse erano amici di Bilbo… Da quando il vecchio Hobbit era tornato, per quella casa si aggiravano le persone più peculiari.

“Bofur, Farin e Thorin al vostro servizio!” si presentarono i tre con un inchino. “Abita qui il signor Bilbo Baggins?”

Rosie alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Sì, abita qui” sospirò di nuovo. Ecco, anche per quel giorno poteva dire addio alla pace e alla prospettiva di una deliziosa cenetta a lume di candela col suo Sam.

“Allora possiamo entrare o dobbiamo restare qui tutto il giorno?” disse il Nano più giovane dei tre.

“Ma… ma certo che potete entrare, se siete amici del signor Bilbo. Ecco, da questa parte” rispose Rosie gentilmente, guidando i tre visitatori verso il salottino dove l’anziano Hobbit stava chiacchierando col nipote.

Ma che razza di maleducato è quel Nano là?, pensò fra sé. Dobbiamo restar qui tutto il giorno…ma chi si crede di essere? Non è mica casa sua questa!

“Padron Bilbo, Padron Frodo, c’è una visita per voi” annunciò la giovane Hobbit, scostandosi per far entrare i Nani nel salotto. Non riuscì neanche a sentire quello che si dicevano perché di nuovo qualcuno bussò. 

“Che mattinata persa!” si lamentò la Hobbit, mentre di nuovo si affrettava ad aprire la porta. Di nuovo si trovò di fronte due Nani, stavolta molto giovani, dai capelli rossicci e le barbe più corte. All’aspetto sembravano gemelli.

“Buongiorno, bella signora!” esordì uno dei due. “Siamo Gròr e Nàr, al vostro servizio!”

Entrambi s’inchinarono con un gran sorriso e gli occhi brillanti di emozione.

“Non ditemelo nemmeno, cercate il signor Bilbo Baggins” li prevenne Rosie, seccata.

“E’ qui?” chiese uno dei due, felicissimo.

“Te l’avevo detto che era la casa giusta!” replicò l’altro. “Me la sono fatta descrivere almeno cento volte ed ero sicuro di trovarla al primo colpo.”

Rosie era esausta. Si diede un pizzicotto, sperando che fosse tutto un incubo, ma dovette ammettere che era ben sveglia. Allora si diresse di nuovo verso il salotto con i due giovani Nani al seguito.

“Ci sono altri tre vostri compagni con lui, sono appena arrivati. Il salotto è di qua” disse.

“Ah, dunque non siamo i primi?” commentò deluso Gròr.

“Chi è arrivato prima di noi?” si incuriosì Nàr.

“Mi hanno detto i loro nomi, ma francamente non li ricordo” ribatté stancamente Rosie. “Comunque eccoli là, voi li conoscerete di certo.”

Perlomeno questi due sono simpatici e educati…, pensò la giovane Hobbit, mentre introduceva Gròr e Nàr nel salotto e si affrettava a uscirne. Non le interessava quella nuova rimpatriata di amici di Bilbo!

Rosie si recò in cucina, giudicando che fosse ora di preparare il pranzo e sperando che nessun altro bussasse a quella maledetta porta. Aveva appena cominciato a preparare un polpettone di tacchino farcito con patate al forno quando uno dei tre Nani che erano arrivati per primi si intrufolò nella stanza e si mise alle sue spalle ad osservarla.

“Uhm, dev’essere proprio buono, ma basterà per tutti?” chiese dopo un po’ il Nano. “Insomma, siamo già in cinque, contando solo noi Nani, ma devono arrivarne altri tre. Poi c’è Bilbo, suo nipote Frodo e…”

“Non penserete mica di mangiare tutti qui? Io non sono la serva di nessuno e stavo preparando il pranzo per me, mio marito Sam, Padron Bilbo e Padron Frodo” replicò spazientita Rosie, che cominciava ad averne abbastanza di tutti quei Nani. “Spiacente, ma dovrete arrangiarvi da soli. Perché non andate a una locanda? Ce ne sono un paio qui vicino e…”

“Oh, ma certo che ci arrangeremo!” esclamò contento il Nano, che altri non era se non Bofur. “Abbiamo fatto così anche l’altra volta che eravamo venuti qui. Allora, la dispensa era da quella parte, se ricordo bene…Gròr, Nàr, venite a darmi una mano se volete mangiare!”

I due giovani Nani si precipitarono in cucina, entusiasti e, seguendo le direttive di Bofur, cominciarono a saccheggiare allegramente la dispensa.

Rosie pensò che sarebbe svenuta.

Più tardi, quando Sam tornò a casa, gli si gettò tra le braccia in lacrime.

“Oh, Sam, una disgrazia, sapessi!” singhiozzò. “Quei… quei Nani amici del signor Bilbo hanno saccheggiato la dispensa e hanno organizzato una specie di pranzo alla buona, una tavolata che non t’immagini, io… Guarda, ho tenuto da parte il pranzo per te, l’ho difeso con le unghie e con i denti, ma… Non ne posso più di questa vita!”

Sam, tranquillo e pacato come sempre, cercò di rassicurare la mogliettina.

“Rosie cara, non prendertela così” le disse dolcemente. “Ti aiuterò io a rimettere tutto in ordine, dopo pranzo, e poi ce ne andremo a fare una passeggiata noi due soli, così Padron Bilbo potrà stare con i suoi amici senza che tu debba vederli. Del resto, non si fermeranno certo per più di un giorno. Andrà tutto bene, vedrai.”

Stretta al marito, Rosie pian piano si calmò. Sì, Sam aveva ragione, adesso c’era lui e al suo fianco poteva affrontare ogni cosa, anche un congresso di Nani! Avrebbero dato una pulita e poi…

Si udì nuovamente bussare alla porta.

“No, no e ancora no!” strillò Rosie. “Non aprirò la porta ad altri Nani! Dovranno sfondarla se vogliono entrare!”

“Non possiamo farlo, Rosie, questa non è casa nostra e Padron Bilbo è stato tanto gentile da ospitarci” rispose tranquillo Sam. “Se sono suoi amici, dobbiamo farli entrare.”

“Io non li voglio più vedere!”

“Va bene, tesoro, allora vado io ad aprire la porta” si offrì gentilmente l’Hobbit.

Si avviò verso la porta mentre Rosie si accasciava, distrutta, su una sedia della cucina.

Sam rimase molto sorpreso nel trovarsi davanti Belladonna, accompagnata da altri tre Nani.

“Belladonna? Cosa ci fai qui con… anche loro sono ospiti di Padron Bilbo?” le domandò.

“Questi sono Glòin, Dwalin e Borin” li presentò orgogliosamente Bel. “Due di loro hanno partecipato alla prima avventura di Bilbo, la riconquista di Erebor. Ma… perché dici anche loro? Ci sono altri Nani qui?”

“Te l’avevo detto che non ci avevano aspettato… ah, i giovani d’oggi!” brontolò Glòin.

“Giovani? Guarda che Bofur ha la mia età e Farin è ancora più vecchio” precisò Dwalin. “Come avranno fatto ad arrivare qua prima di noi?”

“A quanto pare la memoria di Bofur è migliore della nostra” concluse Glòin. “Questo significa che si sono già sbafati tutte le provviste e per noi non è rimasto nulla?”

Sam guardò Belladonna, allibito, ma lei scosse il capo come per dire che non ne sapeva più di lui. Il bravo Hobbit fece entrare i nuovi arrivati e li condusse dove era stata allestita la tavolata: gli altri Nani, con Bilbo e Frodo, stavano ancora gozzovigliando tutti contenti.

“Glòin, Borin, Dwalin!” gridò a bocca piena Bofur. “Finalmente! Vi eravate persi, eh? Forza, venite a mangiare finché ce n’è ancora!”

I tre Nani non si fecero ripetere l’invito.

Sam ne approfittò per avvicinarsi a Belladonna e chiedere spiegazioni.

“Non so chi siano i Nani che sono venuti direttamente qui, ma poco fa Glòin, Dwalin e il loro amico Borin hanno bussato alla mia porta chiedendo del signor Baggins ed io li ho portati qui” spiegò la Hobbit all’amico. “Ma hai capito chi sono, Sam? Glòin e Dwalin erano nella Compagnia di Thorin Scudodiquercia, con Bilbo e Gandalf! Sono famosi!”

“Famosi o no, hanno fatto venire un attacco isterico alla povera Rosie” sospirò Sam.

Nella confusione, la porta era rimasta aperta e ben presto giunse anche Gandalf.

“Ah, siete già tutti qui!” commentò allegramente.

Sam lo fulminò con lo sguardo: anche lui cominciava a perdere la pazienza.

“Mio caro Sam, non te la prendere, i Nani sono fatti così” rise lo Stregone. “Che bella sensazione, mi sembra di tornare giovane! Anche Bilbo ebbe la stessa reazione tanti anni fa, quando la Compagnia gli invase la casa… ah, che bei ricordi!”

“Sono i Nani della Compagnia di allora, Gandalf?” chiese, interessata, Bel. Poi si rabbuiò “Beh, no, non è possibile, ma qualcuno di loro ha davvero partecipato alla riconquista di Erebor.”

“Gandalf!” lo chiamò Bilbo dalla tavolata. “Hai visto chi è venuto a trovarmi? Dai, vieni anche tu in mezzo a noi!”

Lo Stregone sorrise soddisfatto, contento di vedere sia Bilbo sia Frodo rinvigoriti e allegri in mezzo a quel caos di Nani. Si avvicinò e salutò con calore quelli che già conosceva, guardando gli altri con curiosità.

“Questi sono Gròr e Nàr” spiegò Dwalin, che si era incaricato delle presentazioni. “Ovviamente non c’entrano nulla con la Compagnia di allora, ma ci tenevano così tanto a conoscere il famoso Bilbo Baggins. Se non si notasse, sono fratelli gemelli… Lui è mio cugino di secondo grado, Borin, che non partecipò alla nostra avventura ma arrivò in seguito, quando Dàin intervenne con i suoi Nani nella Battaglia dei Cinque Eserciti.”

Belladonna si era avvicinata in silenzio, da timida spettatrice: per lei era come vedere rappresentato quello che Bilbo le aveva raccontato e quello che aveva letto nel suo diario. Sam, invece, era tornato in cucina per prendere la sua Rosie e presentarle con calma gli ospiti. Chissà, magari sarebbe riuscito a tranquillizzarla; ora c’era anche Bel e avrebbe dato loro una mano a rimettere in ordine quella tremenda confusione.

Gròr e Nàr erano incantati quasi quanto Belladonna. Ovviamente erano cresciuti ascoltando le gloriose storie sulla riconquista della città perduta e conoscere personalmente Bilbo e Gandalf era per loro qualcosa di straordinario.

Lentamente anche Sam e una riluttante Rosie si avvicinarono all’allegra tavolata.

“Credo che abbiamo spaventato quella bella signora dai riccioli biondi” rise Bofur, indicando Rosie. “Non preoccuparti, principessa, rimetteremo tutto in ordine noi. Gandalf lo sa bene, vero?”

Lo Stregone annuì, ridendo sotto i baffi. Belladonna si rivolse all’amica, illuminandosi tutta.

“Ma sì, Rosie, non temere” le disse. “Forse tu non hai mai ascoltato le storie raccontate da Bilbo, ma anche la prima volta che vennero qui i Nani fecero un pandemonio e poi rimisero tutto a posto e ripulirono la casa. E poi…”

“E poi e poi… raccontaci tu cosa successe, visto che lo sai, ragazza!” la interruppe Bofur, che si divertiva un mondo. Nonostante si fosse molto ingrigito, conservava lo spirito ironico e scanzonato di tanti anni prima ed era uno dei più confusionari.

“Belladonna Chubb-Baggins, mia nipote, conosce tutta la storia perché gliel’ho raccontata io stesso” intervenne orgogliosamente Bilbo, “e questo vale anche per mio nipote Frodo!”

“Gliel’hai raccontata giusta oppure ti sei dipinto come un eroe?” borbottò scherzosamente Glòin. “Non credete a tutto quello che vi dice, ragazzi, i veri eroi in questa storia sono altri!”

“Volevo ben vedere quando qualcuno si sarebbe deciso a dirlo!” esclamò all’improvviso uno dei Nani che era arrivato con Bofur, un Nano molto anziano e piuttosto burbero che fino a quel momento non aveva parlato. “Il vero eroe di tutta la storia è stato il mio lontano cugino Thorin Scudodiquercia e i suoi nipoti Fili e Kili e mi innervosisce molto vedere che nessuno di voi si è degnato di ricordarli!”

“Nessuno vuole sminuire il valore dei tuoi parenti e tantomeno il contributo del grande Thorin” intervenne Gandalf. “Ma tu chi sei? Non mi pare di averti conosciuto durante la riconquista di Erebor.”

“Sono Farin e questo è mio figlio, Thorin” replicò il Nano, seccato. “Sì, detti a mio figlio il nome del mio lontano cugino perché lo ammiravo moltissimo e avrei desiderato essere al suo fianco nella sua ricerca. Purtroppo, però, quando la Compagnia partì, mia moglie era gravemente malata e non potevo lasciarla. Mio figlio, all’epoca, era più giovane di Fili e Kili e non gli permisi di partire; poi mia moglie morì e, poco dopo, mi giunse notizia che anche il grande Thorin Scudodiquercia era caduto in battaglia con i suoi nipoti. Io… non mi sono mai perdonato di non essere stato accanto a lui quando aveva bisogno di me.”

“E per me è veramente vergognoso vedere che vi abbuffate e festeggiate senza nemmeno ricordare chi è morto per darvi tutto quello che avete adesso!” rincarò il Nano chiamato Thorin, facendo eco alle parole dure del padre.

Gandalf guardò i due Nani, sorpreso dalla loro evidente ostilità e impallidì notando l’incredibile e straordinaria somiglianza del Thorin attuale con quello che lui stesso aveva conosciuto. Lo stupore gli impedì di rispondere e per alcuni minuti sulla tavolata calò un silenzio gelido.

“Se sei così amareggiato con noi, Farin, perché sei voluto venire a casa Baggins?” chiese dopo un po’ Glòin.

“Perché finora ero arrabbiato soprattutto con me stesso per non aver accompagnato il mio parente nella sua missione” rispose il Nano. “Ho pensato che questo viaggio, assieme a mio figlio, sarebbe stato un omaggio alla gloriosa memoria di Thorin Scudodiquercia e sarebbe stata anche l’occasione per conoscere Bilbo e Gandalf che all’impresa parteciparono. Speravo che sarebbe stato una sorta di pellegrinaggio in onore del nostro eroe…”

“Un bel pellegrinaggio davvero!” aggiunse gelidamente suo figlio Thorin. “Qualcuno ha mai nominato Thorin Scudodiquercia, o Fili, o Kili, da quando siamo qui? No di certo, eravate tutti troppo presi a divertirvi!”

“Ecco chi mi ricordava Belladonna!” esclamò Bilbo d’un tratto, spezzando l’atmosfera pesante che si era venuta a creare. “Dwalin, guardala un po’ e dimmi se non ti ricorda Kili!”

“Bel modo di cambiare argomento… adesso una Hobbit dovrebbe somigliare a un Nano? Bel tentativo davvero, signor Baggins” fu la risposta tagliente di Thorin. Ma stavolta non sortì alcun effetto. Le parole di Bilbo avevano incuriosito tutti coloro che avevano conosciuto il giovane nipote del Re esiliato e Dwalin, Glòin, Bofur e perfino Gandalf si voltarono a fissare Belladonna senza il minimo ritegno.

“Direi che un qualcosa… ma no, ha gli occhi troppo chiari” disse Glòin.

“E’ una ragazza, come fai a paragonarla a un Nano?” protestò Bofur.

“Ha lo stesso modo di fare, gli stessi capelli castani e lo stesso sorriso!” insisté Bilbo, tutto contento di aver trovato risposta all’enigma che lo tormentava da giorni. “Voi la conoscete appena, ma fateci caso. E’ ovvio che non si possono paragonare un Nano e una Hobbit, ma se Kili avesse avuto una sorella sarebbe stata così!”

“Non hai tutti i torti, Bilbo” ammise Dwalin pensieroso. “Gandalf, tu cosa ne pensi?”

“Secondo me Bilbo ha ragione” rispose lo Stregone, sollevato perché la sparata del vecchio amico aveva risolto una faccenda che si stava facendo rovente. “Riguardo alla questione sollevata da Farin e da suo figlio… a proposito, quando si dice ‘un nome, una garanzia’, è impressionante la tua somiglianza con Thorin Scudodiquercia… per un attimo ho davvero creduto… beh, tornando a noi, non credo che nessuno abbia dimenticato né lui né i suoi valorosi nipoti e ci saranno molte occasioni per celebrarne la memoria adesso che siamo tutti insieme. Non è vero, amici?”

“Ma certo!” esclamò Dwalin. “Thorin era mio amico fin dall’infanzia e non passa giorno senza che pensi a lui!”

“Stavamo solo festeggiando il fatto di esserci ritrovati insieme” replicò Glòin. “Ma non dimenticheremo di onorare la memoria di chi non è più con noi…”

“E’ merito loro se adesso siamo qui” aggiunse Bofur.

“Ed io avrei tanto desiderato conoscerli di persona…” disse, commosso, Frodo. “Ho imparato ad ammirare Thorin Scudodiquercia e i suoi coraggiosi nipoti dai racconti di mio zio e nulla potrebbe farmi più felice di poter avere anche loro alla nostra tavola.”

“Ecco, ora sì che mi metto a piangere!” mormorò Belladonna rivolgendosi a Rosie. “Anch’io li avrei voluti conoscere…”

“Non rattristarti, Bel” le disse Gandalf. “Sono certo che, in un certo qual modo, anche loro sono qui adesso.”

Ma Belladonna si era rabbuiata e non sembrava più tanto a suo agio. Fu allora che Rosie decise di prenderla da parte e di dare a lei, per prima, la grande notizia; avrebbe voluto dirlo a Sam, ma quello non era il momento adatto e, magari, sarebbe servito invece per risollevare lo spirito dell’amica. Le parlò sottovoce all’orecchio e…

“Ma è meraviglioso, Rosie! Una notizia bellissima!” strillò emozionata la Hobbit, facendo di nuovo voltare verso di lei l’intera tavolata. “E Sam lo…”

“Zitta, ma sei impazzita?” esclamò costernata Rosie tappandole la bocca con la mano e trascinandola immediatamente fuori da lì.

“Beh, ve l’avevo detto che ricordava Kili, no?” commentò soddisfatto Bilbo.

Gandalf e gli altri Nani annuirono, chiedendosi che cosa mai fosse successo fra le due Hobbit.


	3. Capitolo terzo

Rosie condusse Belladonna in cucina e chiuse la porta; l’amica era mortificata e contrita.

“Scusami, Rosie, ma era una notizia così bella che non sono riuscita a trattenermi. Sam non sa ancora nulla?”

“Volevo dirglielo stasera, ma come faccio con tutti questi Nani per casa? Hanno scelto proprio il giorno peggiore” si lamentò la giovane Hobbit.

“Mi è venuta un’idea, Rosie!” esclamò Belladonna, dopo aver riflettuto un attimo. “Perché tu e Sam non venite a trascorrere la serata a casa mia? Potrai organizzare una bella cenetta a lume di candela e gli comunicherai la grande notizia. Che ne dici?”

Rosie fece un gran sorriso e abbracciò affettuosamente l’amica.

“Oh, grazie, Bel, è un’idea meravigliosa! Avevo tanto bisogno di passare un po’ di tempo da sola col mio Sam, ma… sei sicura che non ti disturberemo?”

“Disturbarmi voi? Nemmeno per sogno, anzi, mi farà piacere se vorrete restare miei ospiti per tutto il tempo in cui i Nani rimarranno da Bilbo. Vivo da sola e nella mia casetta c’è posto per due cari amici” rispose Belladonna.

“Sei tanto carina, Bel, ma non voglio che rinunci alla festa di Bilbo per me e Sam” disse Rosie. “Io me la caverò da sola a preparare la cena, tu resta pure qui a divertirti.”

“Hai paura che voglia spiare voi due sposini?” scherzò Bel. “Me ne starò buona buona in camera, non temere. Adesso vieni, andiamo a salutare Gandalf e gli altri e poi ti accompagnerò a casa mia. Per adesso non diremo nulla a Sam, così sarà una doppia sorpresa per lui.”

Rosie seguì l’amica, ma provava emozioni contrastanti: era felice alla prospettiva di una serata da sola col marito, tuttavia era dispiaciuta per Bel che, ancora una volta, sarebbe rimasta da sola invece di partecipare alla festa di Bilbo.

Hobbit e Nani si stavano ancora divertendo e scherzavano attorno alla grande tavola; Belladonna e Rosie si avvicinarono a Gandalf. 

“Gandalf, io e Rosie andiamo a casa mia” gli disse Bel. “Lei e Sam hanno bisogno di stare un po’ da soli e così ho deciso di ospitarli.”

Lo Stregone rimase deluso: se Belladonna se ne andava, il suo piano non avrebbe potuto funzionare.

“Mia cara Belladonna, non puoi semplicemente accompagnare Rosie e Sam a casa tua e ritornare qui? Credevo ti facesse piacere trascorrere del tempo con Bilbo e i Nani che hanno partecipato alla grande avventura della riconquista di Erebor.”

“Posso tornare domani, i Nani non scappano mica” ribatté tranquilla la Hobbit. “Con tutta la strada che hanno fatto resteranno di sicuro qualche giorno. Però, prima di andare, volevo farti una domanda…” 

Belladonna si guardò intorno per accertarsi che nessuno la sentisse a parte Gandalf, poi, timidamente, si rivolse di nuovo a lui.

“Parlavi sul serio quando hai detto che… insomma… che il vero Thorin Scudodiquercia era identico al Nano che porta il suo nome? Voglio dire che… mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerlo… lo so che non… quindi è così che me lo posso immaginare quando ascolto la sua storia?”

Se la domanda sorprese lo Stregone, lui non lo mostrò e si limitò a riflettere per un attimo prima di rispondere. 

“La somiglianza è davvero impressionante e, se non lo avessi visto morire sotto i miei occhi, potrei credere che si tratta realmente di lui. Quel Nano è la copia vivente di Thorin Scudodiquercia e ti confesso che, tutte le volte che lo guardo, mi sento molto turbato.”

Una strana luce apparve negli occhi di Rosie mentre ascoltava quella conversazione e un leggero sorriso le increspò le labbra, tuttavia, per il momento, non disse nulla.

Le due Hobbit salutarono l’allegra compagnia e uscirono insieme, ma avevano appena varcato il cancello di casa Baggins quando Rosie si rivolse trionfante all’amica.

“Allora anche tu ti sei innamorata! Che bello, lo desideravo tanto e sono felicissima per te!” esclamò.

Belladonna la guardò sbigottita.

“Sei sicura di sentirti bene, Rosie? Innamorata, io? E di chi, si può sapere? Magari di Bilbo Baggins, visto che in questi giorni ho trascorso tanto tempo in sua compagnia!” replicò ridendo.

“Non scherzare, Bel, tanto ormai ho capito, fai sempre così quando vuoi cambiare argomento. Ti sei innamorata del bel Thorin, vero?” insisté la Hobbit. “Ti capisco, non è niente male per essere un Nano, anche se, ovviamente, non è bello come il mio Sam.”

“Secondo me ti sei fumata troppa erba-pipa, Rosie” replicò caustica Belladonna, affrettandosi a superare l’amica per non doverla guardare in faccia.

 

Quel pomeriggio Rosie stava preparando la cena per lei e Sam, impegnandosi al massimo perché tutto riuscisse alla perfezione. Belladonna, che non era una grande cuoca, si limitava ad aiutarla seguendo le sue istruzioni e portandole le pentole, i piatti e le casseruole che le occorrevano. Poi le due Hobbit prepararono la tavola con molta cura, usando la tovaglia, i piatti e i bicchieri più belli che Bel possedeva. Ben presto tutto fu pronto per la splendida serata che attendeva i due sposini.

A un tratto si udì bussare alla porta e Belladonna andò ad aprire. Sulla soglia c’erano Merry e Rubina e Pipino e Diamante che salutarono l’amica con calore e affetto.

“Ma guarda, perché c’è Rosie qui con te?” chiese poi Ruby, curiosa come sempre.

Bel stava per spiegare tutto quanto agli amici ma Rosie fu più veloce e fu lei a rispondere con entusiasmo a Ruby.

“Belladonna mi ospita qui per farmi stare un po’ da sola con Sam, finché da Bilbo ci saranno i Nani, però devo dirvelo subito, ragazzi, c’è una grande novità: finalmente anche lei si è innamorata!”

“Davvero?” strillò contenta Rubina.

“Che bella notizia” commentò Pipino, sentendosi scivolare un peso dal cuore. Si era sentito molto in colpa per essersi fidanzato con Diamante e aver lasciato Belladonna, soprattutto sapendo che lei era rimasta sola: adesso, finalmente, poteva stare più tranquillo.

“E chi è?” domandò Merry, impiccione come al solito.

Belladonna non aveva mosso un muscolo e non era riuscita nemmeno ad aprire bocca; Rosie, in preda all’euforia, continuò imperterrita a parlare al suo posto.

“Avete saputo dei Nani che sono ospiti di Bilbo, vero? Beh, la nostra Bel ha perso la testa per uno di loro che si chiama Thorin, proprio come quello che partì con la Compagnia dei Nani e con Bilbo tanti anni fa.”

Gli Hobbit lanciarono grida di entusiasmo, abbracciando Belladonna che rimaneva immobile come una statua, incredula, chiedendosi come mai si fosse giunti a quel punto quando lei, a onor del vero, col suddetto Thorin non aveva scambiato neanche una parola!

“Stavamo giusto andando a casa Baggins per conoscere i Nani, vero, Pipino? Volevamo partecipare anche noi alla festa” spiegò Merry.

“Allora tu devi venire con noi, Bel” aggiunse Rubina. “Così ci presenterai gli amici di Bilbo e ci farai conoscere il tuo innamorato!”

“Il mio innamorato? Ma non lo conosco nemmeno io! Volete capire che…” provò a dire Bel, ma Merry e Ruby l’avevano già presa per mano e la stavano trascinando fuori.

“E’ un’ottima idea, ragazzi” disse Rosie. “Mi raccomando, divertitevi, soprattutto tu, Bel. Ci vediamo domani, allora!”

Frastornata e confusa, Belladonna si ritrovò di nuovo a casa Baggins in men che non si dica, un po’ scortata e un po’ spinta dai suoi entusiasti amici. Si chiedeva cosa mai avesse fatto o detto per far credere a tutti di essersi innamorata di quel Nano. Era assurdo! Non ci aveva nemmeno parlato e i suoi amici erano pronti a fissare la data delle nozze. Che sciocchezza!

 

Gandalf accolse con molta soddisfazione il gruppo di Hobbit.

“Meriadoc e Peregrino, benvenuti!” disse. “Mi chiedevo quanto ci avreste messo a sapere che qui c’era una festa e a precipitarvici. Avete portato anche le vostre fidanzate, molto bene. Sono felice di vedervi e anche che Belladonna sia tornata; è bello che tu e Peregrino siate amici e non conserviate rancori, non è così, Belladonna?”

“Certo, con Pipino e Diamante non ci sono problemi” rispose lei, sollevata di poter parlare di qualcosa di normale. “Te lo dicevo, Gandalf, che ci eravamo lasciati di comune accordo.”

“Cosa?” sbottò Bofur, incredulo. “Tu eri la fidanzata di quel ragazzetto là? Ma via, non diciamo sciocchezze!”

“Senza offesa, Peregrino” aggiunse Glòin. “Abbiamo sentito molto parlare di te e di tuo cugino Meriadoc, sappiamo che siete stati dei valorosi combattenti durante la Guerra dell’Anello, molto più di quanto avrei mai creduto possibile per uno Hobbit. Ma, veramente, a guardarti sembri poco più di un bambino e proprio non ti ci vedo con Belladonna; la ragazzina che tieni per mano è molto più adatta a te.” 

“Infatti, è giusto così, perché Bel adesso…” cominciò Ruby, infervorata, ma stavolta l’amica fu più veloce e le tappò la bocca con una mano.

“Sono d’accordo, è giusto così” intervenne Dwalin. “Insomma, la nostra nuova amica Belladonna non può accontentarsi di un ragazzino, non pare anche a voi? Lei ha sicuramente bisogno di un vero maschio!”

Bel si sentì morire: ci si mettevano anche i Nani, adesso? Comunque decise di stare allo scherzo, sperando di sviare l’imbarazzante discorso con qualche battuta di spirito.

“Signor Dwalin, non ci posso credere” esclamò, ostentando una grande emozione. “Mi sta facendo una proposta? Mi onora molto, ma proprio qui, davanti a tutti…”

Dwalin si mise a ridere.

“Se avessi una settantina di anni di meno, te la farei davvero, una proposta!” ribatté, stando al gioco. “Avresti dovuto conoscermi quando ero un valoroso guerriero di centosessant’anni. E basta con questo ‘signore’, qui non ci sono signori, siamo tutti amici e dobbiamo darci del tu.”

“Va bene, allora ti dirò che dovrò riflettere bene sulla tua proposta. In fondo cos’è la differenza di età quando c’è l’amore?” replicò Bel, che cominciava davvero a divertirsi.

“Aspetta… Bel, non mi dirai che è lui il Nano di cui parlava Rosie, quello di cui ti sei inna…” iniziò Rubina, sconvolta. Belladonna, fulminea, si rivolse verso di lei.

“Ruby cara, se dici un’altra volta che mi sono innamorata di un Nano t’infilzo col forchettone” le sibilò con un sorriso gelido, a voce bassissima per essere udita solo da lei.

Fortunatamente ci pensarono Gròr e Nàr a cambiare argomento.

“Meriadoc e Peregrino, venite a sedervi accanto a noi con le vostre fidanzate! Desideravamo tanto conoscervi, sapete?” disse Gròr.

“Voi conoscete le storie dei Nani, ma noi abbiamo ascoltato tante volte i racconti delle vostre avventure con la Compagnia dell’Anello” continuò Nàr. “Adesso vogliamo sentirle proprio da voi!”

“Siete degli eroi nella Terra di Mezzo e per noi due siete un grande modello” aggiunse il primo gemello. “Eravate dei ragazzini inesperti come noi, ma in guerra siete diventati soldati forti e coraggiosi e ci avete ispirato!”

“Coraggio, raccontateci tutto!” concluse Nàr.

Merry e Pipino non se lo fecero ripetere due volte e per tutta la serata restarono accanto ai due gemelli, raccontando tutte le loro avventure, dalle più incredibili alle più tristi. Rubina e Diamante erano fiere dei loro fidanzati e in brevissimo tempo si creò un gruppetto di grandi amici.

Gandalf li guardò con soddisfazione.

“Mi fa davvero piacere vedere questa fratellanza tra Nani e Hobbit, un tempo non era così” commentò. “Sarei lieto di pensare che tutto possa essere iniziato quando ho deciso di introdurre un Hobbit nella Compagnia di Thorin Scudodiquercia.”

“Vuoi prenderti tutto il merito come sempre, vero, Gandalf?” scherzò Bilbo.

L’atmosfera sembrava amichevole e rilassata, ma poi accadde qualcosa…

“E’ stato davvero un bene che Bilbo Baggins si sia unito alla Compagnia di Thorin?” chiese Farin, in tono astioso. “Sappiamo tutti com’è andata a finire.”

“Tu non c’eri nemmeno e quindi non puoi saperlo” tagliò corto Dwalin.

“Vuoi forse rimproverarmelo?” scattò il Nano. “Lo faccio già da solo, da anni, è il mio più grande tormento non essere stato al fianco del mio illustre parente. Ma, se ci fossi stato, io sarei morto per lui, non come ha fatto quello Hobbit che ha pensato solo a mettersi al sicuro!”

“Non ho mai detto di essere un guerriero” rispose Bilbo, addolorato che fosse tirata di nuovo fuori questa vecchia storia. Non ne andava certo fiero, ma era inutile rivangarla ora, dopo quasi settant’anni. “Ho fatto del mio meglio, ma non sarei stato in grado di lottare contro gli Orchi e questo Thorin lo sapeva fin dall’inizio. Non gli ho mai fatto credere di essere migliore di quel che ero.”

“Già, è vero, tu non eri un guerriero, hai partecipato alla riconquista di Erebor come… com’era quella parola?” disse Farin.

“Scassinatore, già, c’è di che andarne fieri” gli venne in aiuto il figlio Thorin. “Vogliamo parlare della faccenda dell’Arkengemma, già che ci siamo? Lì il tuo talento venne fuori alla grande, non è così? Riesci a dormire la notte pensando a quello che hai fatto?”

“Farin, Thorin, vi pregherei di non rovinare questa bella serata” provò a dire Gandalf. Sapeva, tuttavia, che alla fine certe cose sarebbero dovute venir fuori e forse era meglio così. L’importante era che tutto si risolvesse in pace e concordia, senza più rancori e cose non dette.

“Signori, vi ricordo che siete ospiti di mio zio e non mi sembra il caso di offenderlo in casa sua” intervenne Frodo, cercando di calmare gli animi. “Se non vi trovate a vostro agio, potete sempre andarvene, quella è la porta.”

“Offenderlo in casa sua, dici? Interessante come scelta di parole” replicò Thorin. “E lui che cos’ha fatto in casa del nostro parente? Ha rubato la sua Arkengemma, la cosa alla quale Thorin Scudodiquercia teneva di più. Questa non la definiresti un’ offesa?”

“Io non ho rubato niente!” esclamò Bilbo. “La presi, diciamo, in prestito, per obbligarlo a trattare con gli Uomini di Bard visto che lui non ne voleva sapere. Il tuo parente, di cui porti il nome, non era certo perfetto, sai? Era testardo e la sua ostinazione avrebbe potuto provocare una guerra!”

“Come ti permetti?” ringhiò allora Thorin, alzandosi in piedi di scatto.

Un gelo improvviso era caduto sopra la stanza e nessuno sapeva cosa fare o cosa dire, temendo di peggiorare la situazione. Anche Gandalf, per la prima volta, appariva molto turbato nel vedere, nuovamente, lo scontro fra Bilbo e il discendente di Thorin. Era qualcosa di surreale: Bilbo, infatti, era ormai anziano, ma il nuovo Thorin sembrava veramente la reincarnazione del primo e le sue parole non erano poi tanto diverse.

“Tu non hai alcun diritto di giudicare Thorin Scudodiquercia, chi ti credi di essere per criticarlo?” continuò, sempre più infervorato, il Nano. “Sei anche vigliacco, perché lui non può raccontare la sua versione dei fatti!”

“Da lui hai ereditato il nome, l’aspetto fisico e il caratteraccio” ribatté Bilbo, spazientito. “Evidentemente, però, non hai preso nessuno dei suoi pregi, ma ti senti comunque in diritto di parlare per lui. Forse non sai che prima di morire mi chiese lui stesso di perdonarlo per la sua ostinazione? Informati, prima di offendere il prossimo.”

“E tu ti rivolgi così a mio figlio?” intervenne allora Farin.

“Ma la vogliamo finire?” gridò Belladonna, con lo stesso tono che usava in classe quando i piccoli Hobbit la facevano impazzire.

Nessuno si aspettava il suo intervento e così si fece un silenzio di tomba. Perfino Gandalf la guardò allibito.

“Nessuno di voi ha ragione e nessuno di voi ha torto” continuò, abbassando i toni. “Se continuate così, non la finirete mai e non vi troverete mai d’accordo. Davvero un gran bel modo di onorare la memoria di Thorin Scudodiquercia, mettersi a litigare come galline in un pollaio!”

“Onorare la sua memoria? E tu che accidenti ne sai di lui? Sei una Hobbit e una parente di Bilbo, per giunta, pensi di conoscerlo meglio di noi Nani?” replicò brusco Thorin.

“Avrei davvero voluto conoscerlo, certo” rispose Bel, rabbuiandosi in viso. “Non ho la pretesa di sapere di lui più di chi ha avuto la fortuna di stargli accanto, ma qualcosa la so e forse è meglio che la dica.”

“Credo che faremmo tutti bene ad ascoltarla” disse Gandalf, che cominciava a capire dove volesse arrivare la Hobbit.

“Io so che Thorin Scudodiquercia ha avuto una vita infelice, so che ha visto morire i suoi cari e la sua gente, ha dovuto assistere alla distruzione della sua città e alla perdita di tutto ciò che aveva quando era ancora giovane” riprese Belladonna, commossa. “E’ stato esiliato e ha dovuto lavorare per vivere, lontano da tutto quello che amava, ed era un Principe del sangue! Ma questo non gli ha impedito di dare tutto se stesso, ogni giorno, senza mai perdere la speranza di riavere la sua città e di rendere una casa alla sua gente. Con Gandalf e Bilbo ha intrapreso un cammino pericoloso e faticoso per riavere Erebor e, dopo tanti ostacoli e fatiche, ha raggiunto la sua meta.”

Bilbo la ascoltava, rivivendo dentro di sé la sua lunga avventura.

“Bilbo ha detto che, una volta giunto a Erebor, Thorin non si comportò in modo saggio” continuò la Hobbit, soppesando bene le parole. “Non si può negare che in quel particolare momento abbia commesso un errore, ricordiamo, però, che Thorin Scudodiquercia era un sovrano valoroso, forte e affezionato alla sua terra e al suo popolo, ma, come tutti noi, non era perfetto. Possiamo però cercare di capire le sue motivazioni, no? E chiunque dei presenti, qui, che l’ha conosciuto bene, saprebbe dirci quanto aveva sofferto e quanto tali sofferenze lo avevano indurito. Bilbo ha sbagliato anche lui, sottraendogli l’Arkengemma? Probabile, soprattutto contando quanto questo abbia ferito Thorin, ma la pietra gli è stata poi restituita e non è stato questo a causare la sua fine. Lo vedete, dunque, che nessuno ha ragione e nessuno ha torto fino in fondo?”

Dwalin e Glòin annuirono in silenzio.

“Thorin Scudodiquercia ha avuto un triste destino, perché, proprio quando avrebbe potuto godersi in pace la sua città e il suo regno, è stato attaccato dagli Orchi e, nella Battaglia dei cinque Eserciti, ha perso la vita. Questo fatto è doppiamente triste se si pensa che lui non solo si è trovato a perdere tutto poco dopo averlo riconquistato, ma, prima di morire, ha dovuto perfino vedere i suoi amati nipoti sacrificarsi per lui. Dunque, è morto sapendo che non sarebbe stato uno dei suoi eredi a succedergli” qui la voce di Belladonna si incrinò e dovette fermarsi. Ma nessuno la interruppe e, dopo un attimo, lei riprese a parlare. “Mi verrebbe da dire che Thorin non è mai stato ricompensato per tutto ciò che ha sofferto e per tutto ciò che ha fatto per il suo popolo, ma la colpa non è di Bilbo né di nessun altro. Perciò come vogliamo ripagarlo? Come possiamo onorare degnamente la sua memoria?”

S’interruppe di nuovo, si guardò velocemente in giro e terminò.

“Chiunque lo abbia conosciuto ha qualcosa per cui ringraziarlo, non è così? Bilbo, grazie a lui, ha vissuto la più grande e straordinaria avventura della sua vita; i suoi compagni sono stati da lui ricondotti in patria e anche i Nani che adesso vivono a Erebor e godono di tutte le ricchezze e le comodità del regno sono lì grazie a ciò che Thorin ha fatto. Io penso che, per onorarlo nel modo giusto e per ricordarlo come merita, ognuno debba vivere la sua vita in pace e in serenità, dimenticando antiche ripicche e rancori e sfruttando ogni singolo istante come un dono di Thorin Scudodiquercia. Dovete festeggiare, gioire e stare allegri anche per lui, che non ha avuto la fortuna di poterlo fare e così lo ricorderete sempre.”

Molti dei Nani avevano abbassato lo sguardo per non far vedere che piangevano, commossi. 

“Scusatemi… non volevo fare la maestrina” mormorò poi Belladonna, come se si rendesse conto solo in quel momento di tutto ciò che aveva detto. “Dev’essere una deformazione professionale. E, a proposito di scuola, domattina dovrò alzarmi presto e quindi me ne vado. Voi… voi divertitevi e godetevi la serata. Buonanotte!”

Turbata, scombussolata e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, la Hobbit scappò via dalla stanza e da casa Baggins come se fosse stata inseguita dai lupi e nessuno riuscì a fermarla. Nani e Hobbit rimasero ancora un po’ a guardarsi, interdetti, ripensando a tutto quello che Belladonna aveva detto.

“Io stesso non avrei potuto spiegarmi meglio” commentò infine Gandalf, soddisfatto. “Perciò sia chiaro, niente più litigi, rancori e accuse reciproche. Pensateci bene, non è questo che Thorin Scudodiquercia avrebbe desiderato e, se davvero gli avete voluto bene, dovete ricordarlo sempre così.”

“Lo faremo, Gandalf” disse in tono deciso Dwalin, mentre Glòin, Bofur e gli altri annuivano.

“Nessuno vuole portare rancore dopo tutti questi anni” aggiunse Bilbo.

“Se questo è ciò che Thorin Scudodiquercia avrebbe voluto, per me va bene” concluse Thorin.

E la festa riprese.


	4. Capitolo quarto e ultimo

Come Belladonna aveva immaginato, i Nani si trattennero diversi giorni e Sam e Rosie rimasero per tutto il tempo ospiti a casa sua. Sam, ovviamente, brillava di gioia per la notizia che sarebbe diventato padre e Rosie era sollevata di non dover badare a una combriccola di Nani confusionari e di poter stare più spesso in intimità col marito. Continuava, però, a essere preoccupata per l’amica Bel che non sembrava aver tratto alcun giovamento dall’arrivo dei Nani. Rimpiangeva persino il tempo in cui la Hobbit passava tutto il suo tempo con Bilbo a farsi raccontare le sue avventure, almeno in quei giorni si distraeva e sembrava contenta! Invece, da quando a casa Baggins c’erano i Nani, Bel usciva da casa sua solo per andare al lavoro e sembrava addirittura più malinconica e chiusa di prima.

Forse si è davvero innamorata di qualcuno che l’ha respinta e questo l’ha fatta soffrire ancora di più, pensava preoccupata Rosie. O magari è stata un po’ colpa nostra… forse lei voleva solo fare amicizia con i Nani e magari avere anche lei un’avventura come quella di Bilbo e noi, con le nostre ansie di vederla sistemata, abbiamo rovinato tutto mettendola in imbarazzo con i suoi nuovi amici.

“Se è così” brontolò la Hobbit, “è stata di sicuro Rubina a combinare un pasticcio; chissà che cosa ha detto quella sera davanti a Gandalf e a tutti i Nani? Povera Belladonna, capisco perché sia così imbarazzata. Dovrò pensarci io ancora una volta, ma non mi pesa, Bel è così cara a ospitare me e Sam e ora ho tanto tempo libero.”

Infatti, Rosie non lavorava più alla Locanda del Drago Verde da quando si era sposata con Sam e, ora che viveva in casa di Belladonna, non aveva molto da fare se non preparare i pasti e cucire abitini per il piccolo che sarebbe nato. Decise che quel pomeriggio stesso sarebbe andata a cercare Gandalf e, insieme a lui, avrebbe cercato una soluzione per aiutare Bel.

 

Nei giorni seguenti, però, la situazione sembrò farsi disperata perché Belladonna aveva diradato moltissimo le sue visite a casa Baggins e, mentre Gròr e Nàr avevano praticamente preso possesso della Contea, seguendo entusiasti Merry, Rubina, Pipino e Diamante in tutte le loro scorribande e birichinate, la Hobbit pareva seguire piuttosto l’esempio di Rosie e Sam che si tenevano in disparte. Era come se, dopo aver aperto il suo cuore davanti a tutti i Nani e gli Hobbit con la sua appassionata difesa di Thorin Scudodiquercia, avesse esaurito ogni energia. Le poche volte in cui, pregata da Bilbo o da Frodo, partecipava a qualche pranzo o serata a casa Baggins, rimaneva seduta in silenzio per tutto il tempo, limitandosi ad ascoltare gli altri e cercando di passare il più possibile inosservata.

Nessuno riusciva a capire il suo comportamento e, alla fine, su consiglio di Gandalf, furono alcuni Nani a prendere l’iniziativa e a recarsi a casa della Hobbit: l’allegra combriccola era composta da Glòin, Dwalin e Bofur. La trovarono in giardino, seduta a un piccolo tavolino rotondo, che correggeva i quaderni dei suoi piccoli allievi. La scuola stava ormai per finire e quelli erano gli ultimi temi dei suoi alunni, temi che, approfittando della presenza dei Nani a Hobbiville, la Hobbit aveva assegnato proprio per scoprire cosa pensassero i suoi scolaretti di questi ospiti così particolari.

Belladonna era talmente concentrata nella lettura dei lavori da non accorgersi dell’arrivo di Dwalin, Glòin e Bofur.

“Buon pomeriggio, Belladonna” la salutarono.

“E’ un bel pezzo che non ti fai vedere a casa di Bilbo, cosa ti è successo?” le chiese Glòin.

“Buon pomeriggio a voi” rispose lei, un po’ a disagio. “Il fatto è che questi sono gli ultimi giorni di scuola e sono stata molto impegnata con i miei alunni.”

“Davvero? Fammi un po’ vedere…” disse Bofur, curioso, prendendo qualche quaderno dalla pila che Bel stava correggendo e distribuendoli anche agli amici.

“Hanno scritto un tema sui Nani? Fammi leggere!” esclamò Dwalin, sfogliando un quaderno. “Dunque: I Nani vivono sottoterra, quindi non respirano. Cosa? Questo Hobbit non deve aver ascoltato bene la tua spiegazione, noi respiriamo eccome! E non viviamo sottoterra in quel senso…”

“Senti questo: Mio padre dice che i Nani sono tutti avidi e taccagni e pensano solo all’oro e ai gioielli…” brontolò Glòin. “Ne direi volentieri quattro al padre di questo moccioso!”

“I Nani sono tutti brutti e vecchi, però Thorin Scudodiquercia era bello e affascinante perché era un Principe” lesse Bofur, ridendo. “Questa piccola Hobbit, invece, deve aver ascoltato bene i racconti della sua maestra!”

“Ma non è vero, io non l’ho mai detto!” protestò Belladonna, diventando rossa come un pomodoro. “Ho raccontato la vostra avventura e ho parlato di Thorin, ma non ho mai detto che era bello, del resto non l’ho mai visto!”

“Non l’hai visto, ma ti abbiamo ripetuto tutti che era identico al Thorin che hai conosciuto da Bilbo” rispose Dwalin. “Lo trovi bello?”

“Cosa c’entra questo, ora? Via, rendetemi i quaderni, devo finire di correggerli” disse Bel, ancora più rossa.

“Te li rendiamo solo se prometti di venire a cena a casa Baggins stasera” replicò Bofur. “Bilbo ha invitato anche tutti i tuoi amici Hobbit perché dobbiamo dirvi una cosa molto importante.”

“Davvero? Verranno anche Rosie e Sam? E che cosa dovete dirci di così misterioso?” chiese la Hobbit, curiosissima.

“Se vuoi scoprirlo, devi venire a cena da Bilbo stasera” rispose Glòin. “Lo prometti?”

“Sì, sì, lo prometto, mi avete messo addosso una tale curiosità! Però adesso devo finire di correggere i temi” insisté Belladonna.

I tre Nani, sempre ridendo, resero i quaderni alla Hobbit. 

“Ecco qua, buon lavoro, allora ci vediamo stasera” concluse Dwalin.

I Nani la salutarono e poi si allontanarono soddisfatti, lasciando Belladonna talmente incuriosita da trovare davvero difficile concentrarsi sui lavori dei suoi allievi.

 

Quella sera, a casa Baggins, Nani e Hobbit erano tutti riuniti attorno al tavolo per cenare, ma soprattutto per ascoltare la notizia annunciata da Bofur e Dwalin. Gandalf era presente alla cena e sorrideva in modo misterioso, perché già sapeva quello che i Nani avevano da dire.

La cena trascorse in allegria e in un clima festoso, come sempre, ma la curiosità degli Hobbit cresceva e, contrariamente al solito, nessuno di loro riusciva veramente a concentrarsi sul cibo.

Dopo il dolce, finalmente, Gandalf prese la parola.

“Amici miei, siamo tutti qui riuniti stasera perché i Nani, che sono stati nostri graditi ospiti per tanti giorni, devono dare un importante annuncio. Chi di voi vuole parlare?”

“Lo farò io” disse Dwalin. “Innanzitutto voglio ringraziare, a nome di tutti noi, Bilbo Baggins per averci ospitato così gentilmente per tanto tempo.”

“Come sempre, non avevo altra scelta, vero?” scherzò l’anziano Hobbit.

“Ringraziamo anche tutti gli altri Hobbit di questo villaggio per essere stati sempre amichevoli e cordiali con noi” continuò Dwalin.

“Sì, sì, va bene, ma qual è la notizia?” protestò Merry, che non stava più in sé per la curiosità.

“La prima cosa che dobbiamo dire è che ci stiamo preparando per la partenza e fra tre giorni vi lasceremo per ritornare a Erebor” annunciò il Nano.

“No, no!”

“Ma perché? Non state bene qui con noi?”

“Restate ancora qualche altro giorno!”

Gli Hobbit, soprattutto Merry, Pipino, Rubina e Diamante, erano molto dispiaciuti al pensiero di separarsi da Gròr e Nàr, che in quei giorni erano diventati loro grandissimi amici. Chissà quando avrebbero potuto rivederli!

“Anche noi siamo dispiaciuti all’idea di separarci da voi” continuò Dwalin, “ma Erebor è la nostra casa e ne sentiamo la mancanza. Però la notizia che volevamo darvi è un’altra: Gandalf ci accompagnerà e ha detto che, chi vuole, potrà venire con noi per visitare Erebor e restarvi ospite per tutto il tempo che desidererà.”

“Anche noi Nani sappiamo essere ospitali, sapete? Ed è giunto il momento di ricambiare la vostra generosità” aggiunse Glòin.

“Allora? Che ne dite? Chi verrà a Erebor con noi?” chiese Bofur.

“Noi di sicuro, vero, Pipino?” esclamò entusiasta Merry.

“Sicurissimo!” rispose lo Hobbit. “E, naturalmente, le nostre fidanzate ci accompagneranno.”

“Evviva!” gridarono insieme Ruby e Diamante, abbracciandosi.

“Così anche noi vi faremo esplorare e conoscere tutta la nostra città e anche i dintorni” replicarono, soddisfatti, Gròr e Nàr.

“A me piacerebbe venire, ma non me la sento di lasciare solo Bilbo…” disse Frodo, pensieroso. Avrebbe desiderato molto vedere con i suoi occhi quella magnifica città descritta in tanti racconti, ma lo zio era ormai debole e anziano e aveva bisogno della sua assistenza.

“Io non posso certo partire nel mio stato” sorrise Rosie, accarezzandosi dolcemente il ventre appena arrotondato. “Sam, tu… non vorrei trattenerti se desideri partire, ma…”

“No, cara Rosie, sono molto grato ai Nani per la loro offerta, ma il mio posto adesso è qui con te, con il piccolo che nascerà e con Padron Frodo e Padron Bilbo” affermò deciso Sam, cingendo la sposa alla vita con affetto.

“Tu però potresti venire con noi, Belladonna!” propose all’improvviso Rubina, rivolgendosi all’amica.

“E’ vero!” esclamò Rosie, cogliendo al volo quella bella occasione. “Non devi preoccuparti per la tua casa perché vi baderemo io e Sam e la scuola finirà tra due giorni. Hai proprio bisogno di una vacanza e quale posto potrebbe essere migliore di Erebor?”

“La città di Thorin Scudodiquercia…” mormorò trasognata la Hobbit. Quella proposta giungeva inaspettata: lei non aveva mai pensato di lasciare la Contea, ma il pensiero di visitare Erebor e vedere di persona i luoghi tanto amati da Thorin Scudodiquercia, la città per la quale lui aveva sacrificato la vita era così allettante…

“Mi sembra un’ottima idea, non trovi, Belladonna?” intervenne Gandalf, che aveva in mente proprio questo fin dal principio. “Rosie ha ragione, hai bisogno di distrarti un po’ e, comunque, non sarai sola, oltre ai Nani ci sarò io e verranno anche Merry, Pipino e le loro fidanzate.”

“Non puoi perdere l’occasione di visitare la città di Thorin Scudodiquercia, non ti pare?” insisté Ruby, che già immaginava scenari romantici per la sua amica.

“E non solo” continuò, soddisfatto, Dwalin. “Se verrai con noi, potrai conoscere anche gli altri Nani della Compagnia di Thorin che sono sopravvissuti ma che non hanno potuto accompagnarci: Dori, Nori, Bifur e Bombur! Non ti piacerebbe?”

“Inoltre c’è qualcuno che sono certo sarai felice di incontrare: Dìs, la sorella di Thorin e madre di Fili e Kili!” aggiunse Glòin.

“Dìs? Ma… è ancora viva?” chiese Bel, incantata da tante prospettive meravigliose. Sembrava che tutti i suoi sogni stessero per realizzarsi…

“Certo che lo è” rispose Bofur. “Immagino che avrete molto di cui parlare, voi due, e sono sicuro che diverrete ottime amiche.”

“Allora, vieni con noi?” domandò Gròr.

“Io non mi perderei quest’occasione, se fossi in te…” rincarò Nàr.

“Hai il sangue dei Baggins, in fondo” le disse Bilbo con un sorriso. “Anch’io ero terrorizzato all’idea di lasciare la Contea quando Gandalf mi arruolò nella Compagnia, ma poi è stata… sì, la più bella avventura della mia vita, nel bene e nel male. Sarei felice di sapere che un’altra Baggins sta seguendo il mio esempio…”

Belladonna era molto combattuta. Da una parte l’idea di allontanarsi dalla Contea la spaventava; d’altro canto, però, poter vedere con i suoi occhi la città di Thorin Scudodiquercia e di conoscere altri Nani della sua gloriosa Compagnia e perfino Dìs… chissà quante cose avrebbe potuto raccontarle di lui e anche di Fili e Kili… Quando mai avrebbe avuto di nuovo un’occasione simile?

“E va bene… va bene, verrò con voi!” sospirò Belladonna, dopo averci riflettuto molto.

Felici, Rosie e Rubina l’abbracciarono, mentre Merry e Pipino lanciavano grida di gioia; Gandalf e Bilbo si scambiarono un sorriso e uno sguardo d’intesa. Tutti loro desideravano aiutare Belladonna a uscire dalla sua malinconia e cosa c’era di meglio di un bel viaggio a Erebor? Inoltre, questa volta non avrebbero corso alcun pericolo perché, grazie a Re Elessar, le strade della Terra di Mezzo erano ormai sicure.

Belladonna avrebbe dunque vissuto un’avventura straordinaria ed emozionante con i suoi amici, avrebbe visitato la stupenda città del grande Thorin Scudodiquercia e avrebbe conosciuto gli altri Nani della Compagnia.

E poi, chissà? I viaggi possono cambiare la vita, come Bilbo Baggins sapeva benissimo. Forse molte altre belle sorprese attendevano Belladonna a Erebor.

 

FINE


End file.
